Rodzina Ćwir
rodzina występująca we wszystkich częściach serii The Sims (również na konsole). Wiele lat temu Ćwirowie zamieszkiwali Otoczenie 1. W ciągu kolejnych lat zamieszkali w Sunset Valley, SimLane, SimValley, Miłowie i Wierzbowej Zatoczce. Ćwirowie są jedną z najstarszych rodzin w Sunset Valley i Miłowie. Historia rodziny Wiele lat temu w SimCity mieszkał Wiktor Ćwir. Po śmierci ojca wyjechał on jednak wraz z matką z rodzinnego miasta i założył nowe - mniejsze położone w malowniczej dolinie. Nazwał je Sunset Valley. Wtedy to Wiktor Ćwir nawiązał kontakt z rodem Landgraabów, którzy ufundowali większość parceli publicznych. W Sunset Valley Wiktor prawdopodobnie miał żonę - Lolitę, która przedwcześnie zmarła. Po jakimś czasie poznał Genowefę, w której zakochał się. Wiktor i Genowefa pobrali się. Doczekali się też syna - Gwidona i córki - Kunegundy. Gwidon, dyrektor finansowy dużej korporacji zapoznał Kornelię Zadek. Ożenił się z nią i wiódł spokojne życie. Urodził mu się syn - Mortimer. Mortimer poznał Bellę Kawaler. Już od dzieciństwa była towarzyszką jego zabaw. Młodzi szybko się zakochali i zaręczyli. Kupili więc nowy dom w Otoczeniu 1. Po pewnym czasie urodziła im się córeczka - Kasandra. Tymczasem u Kornelii i Gwidona Ćwirów spłonął dom, więc staruszkowie przeprowadzili się również do SimLane - w starszą część miasta (do Starówki). Bella i Mortimer zaś musieli nie wiedzieć czemu zmienić miejsce zamieszkania m.in. do SimValley, ostatecznie Mortimer założył swoje własne miasto - Miłowo i tam zamieszkali. Wkrótce Kornelia i Gwidon zmarli. Mortimer rozpoczął karierę naukowca, po której szczeblach piął się z olbrzymią szybkością. Kasandra osięgnęła wiek nastoletni, wtedy urodził się jej brat - Aleksander Ćwir. Wkrótce Mortimer osiągnął szczyt kariery i przeszedł na emeryturę. Kasandra dorosła i poszła śladem ojca. W tym czasie do Miłowa sprowadziły się siostry Kaliente. Ich przodkami byli zarówno ludzie jak i kosmici. Jedna z sióstr - Dina zapragnęła fortuny Mortimera, dlatego też zamierzała za niego wyjść. Niespodziewanie żona Mortimera - Bella została porwana przez kosmitów. Kasandra teraz czeka na stworzenia rodziny - jest zaręczona z Donem, a Mortimer czeka na Bellę, chociaż już mu to czekanie się odechciewa i Dina Kaliente go ciągnie do siebie... W The Sims imiona Mortimera i Belli Ćwirów zostały przetłumaczone na Henryk i Majka, ale są to te same osoby. Drzewo genealogiczne 400px Ciekawostki * Nazwisko jest błędnie przetłumaczone, ponieważ Goth w języku angielskim oznacza gotycki, lub też duch. Ćwir to słowo niezwiązane nijak z grą, nie jest wymysłem samych twórców gry, lecz polskich tłumaczy. * Z tą rodziną jest nie tylko powiązana tajemnica Belli Ćwir, ale także tajemnica pochodzenia Pani Zadeckiej oraz tajemnica Lolity Ćwir, (nikt naprawdę nie wie kim jest. W internecie rozpowszechniła się plotka, że Lolita była rzekomo matką Wiktora. Jednak nie ma jej na drzewie genealogicznym co może świadczyć, że mogła być pierwszą żoną Wiktora, która przedwcześnie zmarła) bądź Lady RavenDancer Ćwir. * W grze MySims znajdują się trzy obrazy przedstawiające ludzi podobnych do niektórych członków rodziny Ćwir, obrazy noszą tytuły: Mortimer, Alexander i Bella. * 31 marca imieniny obchodzą: Kornelia i Gwidon. Raczej nie jest to przypadek, choć Gwidon w wersji oryginalnej nosi imię Gunther. * Gdy w The Sims 3: Kariera wpiszemy kod buydebug on to w trybie kupowania w katalogu debug możemy kupić zminiaturyzowany dom rodziny Ćwir z drugiej części gry za jedynie 150 simoleonów. Ma nawet taki sam cmentarzyk z tyłu domu i drzewa dookoła posiadłości. * Aleksander Ćwir napisał książkę Morderstwo w Miłowie, którą możemy kupić w trzeciej części gry. Akcja The Sims 3 odbywa się, gdy jego rodzice są dziećmi. Oczywiste jest to, że Aleksandra nie było wtedy jeszcze na świecie. * Prawdopodobnie rodzina Ćwir posiada magiczne zdolności. W prawie każdym zdjęciu promocyjnym dodatków lub akcesoriów z magią występują członkowie tej rodziny np. na okładce pudełka dodatku The Sims: Abrakadabra. Może mieć z tym też związek magicznej księgi którą można pobrać na The Sims 3 Store, jej dokładna nazwa to Księga Zaklęć Lady Ravendancer Ćwir. * W Isla Paradiso pojawia się Gloria Goth - pokojówka. * Ćwirowie są do dziś najsłynniejszą rodziną w całej serii The Sims, wyprzedzając Landgraabów. * Nie wiadomo czy są spokrewnieni z Wulfem Gothem. * W The Sims Historie z Życia Wzięte w historii Wincentego jest zadanie polegające na pójściu do restauracji "Don Calamari". W tej restauracji można spotkać Leonida Ćwirko. *W The Sims 2: Osiedlowe Życie można spotkać Henryka Ćwira, miastowego sima, który nazywa się tak samo jak Mortimer Ćwir w The Sims. *W Monte Vista pojawia się Chiara Goth, pracownica opieki społecznej. *W The Sims rodzina Henryka, Majki i Kasandry mają na nazwisko Ćwir, a Gunthera, Kornelii i ich kotów Gotyccy. Posiadłości Domy Ćwirów w Sunset Valley i Moonlight Falls są zbudowane w stylu wiktoriańskim. Ćwirowie prawie zawsze mają cmentarze za domami. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest posiadłość w Moonlight Falls, za którą umieszczono dwa ule. 400px 200px|Dom w Moonlight Falls|center Dom w Moonlight Falls Galeria Snapshot_6dae6a73_0db0f1ff.jpg|Nastoletnia Kasandra troszcząca się o Aleksandra Goth.jpeg|Bella bawi się z małą Kasandrą Cwirowie.jpg|Cała rodzina Ćwirów w The Sims 4 W domu cwirów.jpg Zobacz też * Rodzina Zadek * Rodzina Kawaler * Miłowo * Dziwnowo * Sunset Valley * Otoczenie 1 * Wierzbowa Zatoczka en:Goth family fr:Famille Gothik pt-br:Família Caixão Kategoria:Rodziny w The Sims 3 Kategoria:Rodziny w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rodziny w The Sims Kategoria:Rodziny z Wierzbowej Zatoczki Kategoria:Rodziny w The Sims 4